The mane six siblings and the 12 elements of Harmony
by Irisflower101
Summary: What if there the mane six each had a younger sister? What if there were 12 elements instead? two for each one? Well be prepared to see the mane six siblings wild and crazy adventures as the cmc and the elements of harmony. The siblings elements will be there cutie marks in the future they just won't know that.
1. Chapter 1

Summary What if there the mane six each had a younger sister? What if there were 12 elements instead? two for each one? Well be prepared to see the mane six siblings wild and crazy adventures as the cmc and the elements of harmony. The siblings elements will be there cutie marks in the future but they won't know that.

Scootaloo Dash- sister to Rainbow

Apple Bloom- sister to Apple Jack

Sweetie Belle- sister to Rarity

StarNight Velvet- sister to Twilight

Skylar- sister to Fluttershy

Kiwi Pie- sister to Pinkie Pie

Intro

Scootaloo Dash

My name is Scootaloo Dash and I am the sister to Rainbow Dash the greatest young flier and the only pony ever to do a sonic rainboom also the element of Loyalty along with me.

Unlike Rainbow I'm orange and have a purple mane and tail. Rainbow is blue and has well a rainbow tail and mane.

Rainbow Dash is the only family I have left. Our parents were killed in a rainstorm when I was three and Rainbow was ten. Rainbow doesn't talk about it much probably because she saw it happen. It was all over the news papers the next day from what I heard. I've never once seen Rainbow cry or show fear.

I have yet to discover my cutie mark. I just haven't found my talent yet which I would hope soon so people would stop calling a blank flank.

I can't fly yet either which is weird for a pegasus. My sister could fly when she was my age probably even sooner.

It's not easy being Rainbow Dash's sister. Ponies always compare me to her. I'm never just Scootaloo I'm always Rainbow Dash's younger sister, the next greatest flier. The troublemaker on a scooter now that's all me. I once took out a whole apple stand after I slammed into in with my scooter trying to do a cool move. Apple Jack shouted at Rainbow to watch me better and Rainbow just shrugged and took off with me next to her on my scooter.

Rainbow is also the captain of the weather ponies. During the winter wrap up she was in charge and I tried to fly off the ground and managed two feet before falling and having some ponies laugh at me. Rainbow being the protective older sister she is flew down, landed in front of me and told everyone off. Nobody messed me again.

Also I'm called Rainbows legacy. I'm the only thing left if Rainbow were to suddenly disappear and fly off the radar.

My sister and I live have a house in Cloudsdale but mostly only Rainbow uses it. We also have a house in ponyville. It's not really big but it's good enough.

I am Scootaloo Dash the sister to Rainbow Dash and this is my story along with five other ponies as we search for our cutie marks.

Apple Bloom

My name is Apple Bloom and I am the sister to Apple Jack and Big Macintosh or just Big Mac for short. My sister is the element of Honesty and the strongest girl pony I've ever met. My family is all earth ponies including me and I am also the element of honestly.

Unlike Apple Jack and my brother Big Mac I'm a light yellow and have a bright pink mane and tail. I also wear a bow.

I still have family left but I don't have parents. Apple Jack doesn't really talk about it much. They died the day the Dash's died in a rainstorm except they weren't struck. A building collapsed on them. I was three and Apple Jack was ten. We still have the news paper.

I have yet to discover my cutie mark. I just haven't found my talent yet which I would hope soon so people would stop calling me a blank flank.

It's not easy being Apple Jack's and Big Macs sister. I'm always compared to them. I'm never just Apple Bloom I'm always Apple Bloom the younger sister, the next apple acres farmer.

Apple Jack is also the earth pony leader for winter wrap up on the farm. She leads every pony for them to plant crops and doesn't like ponies ruining tradition on the farm as she once yelled at Twilight for using magic. I once tried to push snow plow by myself on but I couldn't and everyone around laughed at me and Apple Jack being my sister she stood up for me.

My family and I live in a barn on Sweet Apple Acres. It's good enough your us. Our grandma Granny Smith lives with us also.

My name is Apple Bloom sister to Apple Jack and Big Mac and this is my story along with five other ponies as we search for our cutie marks.

Sweetie Bell

My name is Sweetie Bell and the sister to Rarity. My sister is the element of Generosity and the most over dramatic pony I have ever seen. My family is all unicorns including me and I am also the element of Generosity.

Unlike Rarity who has a bright purple mane and tail I have a light purple and pink mane and tail.

I still have my parents which most ponies can't say. My parents witnessed the Dash's parents get killed and also the Apple's parents and the Shy's. My parents rarely mention it probably because it's too hard. They saw three sets of parents pass and six kids lose their parents. I could never imagine life without my parents.

I have yet to discover my cutie mark. I just haven't found my talent yet which I would hope soon so people would stop calling a blank flank.

It's not easy being Rarity's sister. I'm always compared to her. I'm never just Sweetie Bell I'm always Sweetie Bell the younger sister to Rarity the unicorn fashion designer. Now the young singer is all me. Ponies always say I have a beautiful singing voice and that I should be a pop star.

My sister was in charge of making bird nests for winter wrap up and she had to make sure they were absolutely perfect. I tried to use magic like Rarity but failed and some ponies laughed at me since I'm a unicorn and I can't even do magic. Rarity told me to ignore them and I'm perfect the way I am.

Rarity lives on her own in Carousel Boutique while I live with our parents in ponyville. I sometimes sleep at Rarity's though or with my friends.

My name is Sweetie sister to Rarity and this is my story along with five other ponies as we search for our cutie marks.

StarNight Velvet

My name is Starnight Velvet and the younger sister to Princess Twilight Shining Armor, sister in law to Princess Cadence and daughter to Night Light and Twilight Velvet. My family is all unicorns including me although Twilight is an alicorn along with Cadence. Twilight is also the element of Magic along with me.

Unlike Twilight and Shining Armor my mane and tail are a light purple with blue and pink streaks and I'm a light gray like my mother.

I have parents and I have more then one sibling. Most ponies don't have parents anymore like the Dash's, Apple's, and the Shy's. My parents knew the Dash's, Apple's and Shy's. It was tragic when they all died the same day. It was the only day anyone had seen Rainbow Dash cry.

I have yet to discover my cutie mark. I just haven't found my talent yet which I would hope soon so people would stop calling a blank flank.

It's not easy being Twilight's or Shining's sister. Everyone always says I'm the next great unicorn, the next royal guard possibly, Celestia's next protégée. I'm never just Starnight.

Twilight is all about organization and is an egg head. Twilight was the one who saved winter wrap. Everything was a complete disaster until my sister stepped in with her organization and saved spring. I tried doing a spell that Twilight did except it went a complete disaster. I ended up on top of City Hall and Twilight had to get me down. It was so embarrassing every pony was laughing at me and Twilight said I'll get it.

I live with Twilight and Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant. We live in a library that's a tree. It's pretty cool. It's got a great view.

My name is Starnight Velvet sister to Princess Twilight, Shining Armor and sister in law to Princess Cadence and this is my story along with five other ponies as we search for our cutie marks.

Skylar

My name is Skylar and the younger sister to Fluttershy who is also the shyest pony you'll ever meet. Fluttershy is also the element of Kindness along with me.

My mane and tail is light yellow with pink streaks in it and my body is white.

I don't have parents. Fluttershy is the only family I have. My parents were killed the same day the Dash's and the Apple's. I was too young to remember but Fluttershy remembered.

I have yet to discover my cutie mark. I just haven't found my talent yet which I would hope soon so people would stop calling a blank flank.

It's very easy being Fluttershy's sister. I'm the complete opposite. She's shy and quiet, I'm outgoing and loud. People find it a shock to realize I'm Fluttershy's sister. Also while my sister likes to be on the ground with animals, I like to be up and around.

My sister was in charge of getting the animals out of there homes before the snow melted during the winter wrap up. I tried it once but I'm not a quiet type so I ended up scaring the animals instead. My sister rarely had to defend me but she does sometimes like any other sister would.

I live with Fluttershy in her cottage but I also like to lay on a cloud in the sky. Rainbow Dash sometimes let's me inside her house if she sees me or I just go wherever.

My name is Skylar sister to Fluttershy and this is my story along with five other ponies as we search for our cutie marks.

Kiwi Pie

My name is Kiwi Pie and I am the sister to Pinkie Pie who is the craziest pony you'll ever meet. My sister is also the element of Laughter along with me.

My mane and tail are a light gray with some pink streaks and my body is a brownish color like my father.

I still have parents and I also have two other siblings but neither of my parents or my other sisters are around. They work on a farm outside of ponyville. My parents keep up with the news but never come to visit. They send letters that's it.

I have yet to discover my cutie mark. I just haven't found my talent yet which I would hope soon so people would stop calling a blank flank.

It's really easy being Pinkie's sister. Pinkie's hyper and very random and she knows everyone in ponyville. She gives some weird advice but it comes in handy. I'm exactly like Pinkie except I'm less hyper and I'm less random. Pinkie is the best sister I could ever ask for.

Pinkie was in charge of getting the ice of the ponds and she did okay except she made the ice chunks to big. She's an amazing ice skater though. I was once tried it but I failed miserably. I fell the moment I went on the ice and some ponies laughed at me but I didn't care. Pinkie told me to just ignore them and go about my business. I did and Pinkie shouted at the ponies anyway.

I live with Pinkie Pie in the loft Sugar Cube Corner. It's small but it works for us plus it's better then nothing and there's sweets down below.

My name is Kiwi Pie sister to Pinkie Pie and this is my story along with five other ponies as we search for our cutie marks.


	2. Chapter 2

StarNights Pov

My sister Twilight, Spike her assistant and I were heading to Ponyville for the sunset Celebration for my sister to make sure everything is in good shape.

I just tagged along for the ride. I needed to get out of Canterlot and explore.

We were in a royal carriage pulled by two pegasus. We landed and I hopped off with Twilight and Spike.

" Finally were somewhere other then Canterlot". I say stretching.

" Maybe the ponies here have interesting things to talk about". Spike said just as a pink pony and grey filly earth ponies the filly around my age came toward us.

" Come on Twilight just try". Spike said

" Hi I'm StarNight Velvet what's yours"? I ask the grey pony while Twilight said " Umm hello"?

The ponies just gasped and took off.

" That was weird". I say

" Yes it was". Twilight said

We walked a few feet before Spike pulled out a checklist.

" Summersun celebration official oversees checklist. Number one bankwit preparations Sweet Apple Acres". Spike said

I looked around the farm and saw it was a nice place. There was a chicken coop, crops growing all around and a big barn.

" Yeah well I'm gonna go walk around you two have fun". I say running back to ponyville

I walked around and saw a little orange filly with a blue pony with a rainbow mane.

Rainbow Dash was the blue ponies name and the orange filly was her little sister Scootaloo Dash.

" Rainbow I can't do it". I heard Scootaloo say

" Sure you can squirt. Try it again". Rainbow said

I watched as Scootaloo tried to fly getting a couple inches off the ground.

" That's not normal for a pegasus". I thought to myself.

Scootaloo fell and Rainbow helped her up.

" I'll never get it". Scootaloo said

" Don't talk like squirt. You'll get it eventually".

" But look at you. Your the greatest young flier, best pony to ever come out of Cloudsdale, the youngest pony to ever do a sonic rainboom. You do things without even trying and then there's me who can't do anything. I'll never be good enough".

" Listen Squirt you may not be able to fly yet but you can do other things I can't".

" Like what"?

" The way you ride your Scooter. I can't even ride a scooter. You have your own talent sis don't let anyone tell you other wise".

Scootaloo hugged her sister and said " Thanks Bow".

" Anytime squirt. Anytime. Now how about you and I race around town".

" Yeah"! Scootaloo shouted and grabbed her helmet and used her wings to give it power.

The two sisters went around the town once also knocking a few ponies down and I saw Rainbow slam into my sister and into a puddle of mud.

Scootaloo managed to stop herself but she hit a rock and went flying off her scooter and landed right in the mud.

Rainbow and Scootaloo started giggling and Rainbow looked at Twilight and said " Umm excuse us"?

Rainbow flew up and said " Here let me help you". Scootaloo stood up and said " Sorry".

Rainbow came back, now completely clean, with a rain cloud and jumped on it making it rain.

Scootaloo then jumped out of the mud and shook herself while my sister just sat there in the mud with her mane and tail soaked.

I let out a giggle at my sister. She had no clue how to get out and now that she did she got covered in mud.

" Oops. Guess I overdid it". Rainbow said " Here maybe this will work".

Rainbow started flying around my sister creating a small rainbow tornado.

" No need to thank me. Your quite welcome". Rainbow said

I looked at my sister and burst out laughing. She looked so hilarious with her mane and tail all poofed out.

Rainbow and Scootaloo looked at Twilight, then each other and burst out laughing. They fell to the floor and even Spike did.

I walked over and said " Hey Twi that's a good look for you".

I burst out laughing again and fell next to Spike.

" Very funny Star. Now I have some business to take care off. Now let me guess your Rainbow Dash"?

" Sure am. The one and only. Why you heard of me".

Everypony in Equestria had heard of the Dash's. Not because of Rainbow but because there parents.

" I've heard your supposed to be keeping the skies clear. I'm Twilight Sparkle".

I left after that. Twilight would be too boring for me.

I walking into a nice boutique and saw a white pony with a purple mane.

Rarity was her name. She has a little sister named Sweetie Belle.

Rarity turned and looked at me.

" Why hello there darling. I don't think I've seen you around before whats your name".

" StarNight Velvet. I came from Canterlot".

" Canterlot! Oh how fabulous. I've always wanted to go there. How exciting".

" I guess anyway it was nice meeting you Rarity".

" Tata darling. Your welcome anytime".

I walked out just as I saw Twilight and I said " Watch it Two she's a deva".

" Thanks". Twilight said as she walked in.

I was walking when out of nowhere a pony with light yellow with pink streaks mane and tail slammed into me.

Skylar sister to the shyest pony ever Fluttershy.

" Sorry about that. I get carried away when I fly. The names Skylar".

" I'm StarNight Velvet. What were you doing anyway"?

" I was trying to dive down and then go back up but I uhh kinda slammed into you".

" That's okay. You didn't mean to".

" I don't think I've seen you around before Star. Where you from"?

" I'm from Canterlot. My sister was sent here to make sure the preparations for the Sunset celebration were perfect".

" So you tagged along for the ride"?

" Yup. I needed something new".

" If you want something new you came to the right place".

" I guess so".

" You mind if I tag along with you? My sister Fluttershy is working on something for tonight".

" Sure I don't mind I'm just gonna go see where I'm staying then hang out".

" Cool. Now I can fly through your window".

We both laughed. Skylar was nice she was just like me sorta. I saw Skylar tucked in her white wings and walked next to me.

" So your the shyest ponies sister". I say

" Yeah someponys find it shocking".

" I can see why. Your the complete opposite".

" Yeah my sister likes to stay on the ground while I like to fly around. What about you? You got siblings that are complete opposite"?

" Yeah my sister that I came with. She's such an egghead. She's antisocial sorta".

" How so"?

" She likes to read and study more then hang out and make friends".

" Oh".

" What does Fluttershy like to do"?

" She likes animals a lot so our house is full of them. What about your sister"?

" Magic is what she likes. She's always experimenting".

" Do you know magic"?

" I know some but she knows way more".

We arrived at the house I was staying at and saw Twilight and who I'm guessing was Fluttershy outside.

" Hey sis". Skylar and I said at the same time.

" Skylar there you are. I was so worried". Fluttershy said

" I was just flying around no big deal".

" You didn't get hurt did you"?

" No sis I didn't".

" Thank goodness. Who's this"? Fluttershy asked referring to me.

" This is my new friend StarNight Velvet. Star this is Fluttershy".

" Hi Fluttershy. I'm Twilight's sister".

" I have to go it was uh nice meeting you". Fluttershy said

" Well later Twi". I say

She had already gone inside. Sky and I walked around and just talked. We met up with Scootaloo and Sky introduced me.

Scootaloo walked around with us and I glanced at Scoots wings then at Sky's. Sky's wings bigger then Scoots and they looked the same age.

We walked for a while and then went inside my house where there was a party.

Scootaloo looked around and said " Star get ready to meet Kiwi Pie the second craziest pony you'll meet".

" Hey there squirt, Sky. Who's your new friend". Rainbow Dash asked

" This is StarNight Velvet she's Twilight's sister". Sky said

" Hello again darling. It's a pleasure". Rarity said

" You too". I said

" Hi I'm Kiwi Pie! Pinkie's my sister"! A hyper pony said as she came up to me.

" I'm StarNight Velvet but you can call Star or Night".

" Let's go Star"! Spike shouted

" Where we going"? I ask

" To see Princess Celestia raise the sun"! Spike shouted running to get Twilight.

We all left and gathered in city hall.

" Isn't this exciting! I don't think I've ever been this excited". Pink asked she stood next to my sister while Kiwi did the same with me and two other ponies I haven't seen yet.

" Sky who's the white and yellow pony"? I ask

" Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom". Sky said and both ponies looked at her. " This is StarNight Velvet but you can call her Star".

" I'm Sweetie Belle sister to Rarity".

" And I'm Apple Bloom sister to Apple Jack".

Birds started singing with Fluttershy in front of them.

" That's the major". Sky said as the spotlight was now on a tan pony with a white mane and tail with glasses.

" Fillies and Gentle Colts as major of Ponyville it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the summer sunset celebration". The major said making everyone cheer.

" In just a few moments our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this longest day of the year and now it is my great honor to introduce your ruler of our land, the very pony who raises the sun and the moon each and every day. The good, the wise, the bringer of harmony of all Equestria Princess Celestia". The major announced

The curtains were pulled only for the princess not be there.

Everyone gasped and ponies started talking including us.

" Where'd she go"? Apple Bloom asked

" I don't know". I said

" Remain calm every pony. There must be a reasonable explanation".

Pinkie started jumping up and down and said " I love guessing games. Is she hiding?

" She's gone". Rarity from above the major.

Everyone gasped again. Where could she be?

" Wow she's good". Pinkie said

Pinkie suddenly screamed and everyone saw a blueish purple must where the princess was supposed to be.

There stood a black pony with a badge around her chest with a half moon. She also had a horn and wings with armor on her head.

" Nightmare moon". My sister said.

Spike fainted and he landed on me. I rolled my eyes and adjusted Spike so his head was on my neck.

" Oh my beloved subjects its been so long since I've seen my precious little ponies faces". Nightmare moon said

My friends were shaking and so was I a little.

" What did you do with our princess"! Rainbow shouted about to charge only for Apple Jack to grab her tail in her mouth.

" Wow there nilly". AJ said

Nightmare moon chuckled and said " Am I not royal enough for you. Don't you know who I am".

" Oh oh more guessing games umm hokey smokes? How about queen meme no black snooty black snooty". Pinkie said and was about to continue only for AJ to shove a cupcake in her mouth.

" Does my crown no longer count since I've been imprisoned for a thousand years". Nightmare moon said getting a couple inches from Fluttershy then Rarity as she continued. " Did you not recall the legend. Did you not see the signs".

" I did and I know who you are. Your the mare in the moon. Nightmare moon". Twilight said making everyone gasp again.

" Well well well somepony who knows me and you must also why I'm here". NM said

" Your here too...too...". Twilight didn't finish. I could tell she was nervous or scared.

" Remember this day little ponies for it was your last. From this moment forth the night will last forever". NM said laughing as we all looked in fear.


	3. Chapter 3

StarNights Pov

" Seize her! Only she knows where the princess is"! The major shouted

Three royal guards charged at Nightmare moon along with Rainbow Dash.

" Stand back you fools"! NM shouted as she disappeared into a mist again out the door.

Rainbow was still being held by Apple Jack and finally got out and shouted " Hey! Get back here"! As she saw the mist disappear

" Nighttime forever". Rainbow said and looked down and saw Twilight and I. " Now where are they going?

Spike was in his bed and said " We gotta we gotta stop Nightmare"! Then went back to sleep.

" You've been up all night Spike. You are a baby dragon after all". Twilight said

My sister and I went downstairs and she started shouting " Elements elements elements"! Bringing out books with her magic and throwing them right at me.

" Hey watch it Twi"! I shouted

" How can I stop Nightmare moon without the elements of Harmony". Twilight said

" And just what are the elements of Harmony"?! Rainbow half shouted as she burst in with Scootaloo who just sighed and stood next to me. "How did you know about Nightmare moon huh? Are you a spy? Woah"!

Apple Jack had arrived and grabbed Rainbows tails in her mouth again.

AJ then let go and said " Simmer down Sally. She ain't no spy. But she sure knows whats going one. Don't ya Twilight".

Everyone else had arrived and we all stood or flew in front of Twilight. My sister was the only one who knew.

" I've read all about the predications on Nightmare moon some mysterious objects called the elements of Harmony are the only things that could stop her. I don't know what they are. Where to find them. I don't even know what they do". Twilight said

" The elements of Harmony a reference guide". Pinkie said reading a book.

Twilight slammed into Pinkie and saw the book.

" How did you find that"? My sister asked

" It was under eeee". Pinkie said hopping around.

" Oh".

Twilight then pulled out the book with her magic and opened the book to a certain page.

" There are 12 elements of Harmony but only 10 are known. " Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty. The 11th and 12th are complete mysteries. The last known location of the 10 elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters. It is located in what is now The evergreen Forest"! We all cried and soon enough we were all in front of that forest.

" Weeee let's go". Pinkie said while Kiwi said " This is gonna be fun".

" Not so fast look I appreciate the offer but I really would rather do this on my own". Twilight said

" No can do sugar cube we sure ain't lettin any friend of ours going in there alone. Were stickin to ya like carmel on an apple". Apple Jack said

" Same with us Twi. Were not leaving either. Were doing this together family sticks together". I said my friends and I following close to our siblings

" A Candy Apple seems good right now". Kiwi said

We all laughed at Kiwi. She's so random.

" Especially if there's candy apples in there". Pinkie said " Those things are good".

" So none of have been in here before". Twilight asked me next to her.

We somehow managed to form a straight line with each other. Twilight and I were in front, then Rarity and Sweetie Belle, The Apple's, The Shy's, The Pie's, and finally The Dash's.

" Heavens no just look at it. It's dreadful". Rarity said

I looked back and saw Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes.

" And it ain't natural". AJ said " Folks say it don't work the same as Equestria".

" Whats that supposed to mean"? I ask

" No pony knows". Rainbow said in a creepy voice making everyone stop as she got in a low crouch and started acting like she was stalking. " You know why".

" Rainbow quit it". Apple Jack said as she saw all of my group shaking including Scootaloo and Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie.

" Because everypony who's come in has never come out"! Rainbow shouted

Suddenly the area we were standing on cracked and we all fell except Sky, Fluttershy and Rainbow who flew.

" Rainbow"! Scootaloo shouted as she tried to fly and was falling down like the rest of us.

" I'm coming Squirt"! Rainbow shouted as she got her sister. Fluttershy and Sky each grabbed someone and Twilight and I were going on the edge. I was a few feet away.

Apple Jack and Apple Bloom each found a twig and grabbed it with there teeth.

" Hold on. I'm a comin". Apple Jack said going to my sister while Apple Bloom said " Star I'm comin".

" Apple Jack! what do I do"? My sister asked panicking

" Apple Bloom what if I fall"? I ask

" I won't let ya Star now just let go and you'll be safe from harm".

" You do realize there's a huge drop right"! I shouted.

" Listen Star do ya trust me"?

" Of course I trust you".

" I'm telling ya the honest truth Star your not gonna get hurt now let go".

I looked into her eyes before she smiled and I let go and screamed. I heard my sister scream also.

I felt a pair of hooves around me and looked at Sky who smiled and said " Like we'd let you fall".

" Wow". I heard my sister after Sky set me down.

" Sorry girls I'm not used to holding more then a bunny or two". Fluttershy said

" I told ya ya could trust me". Apple Bloom said as she come down with her sister.

" You were amazing sis"! Scootaloo said " I thought for a moment you weren't going to catch me".

Rainbow stopped and Scootaloo stopped also and looked at her sister in the eyes. Everyone else stopped too.

" Listen squirt I'll always catch you okay. I won't let you fall ever. Your my little sister and the only family I got left. I won't let you...". Rainbow stopped as she remembered her parents. She remembered there last words to her.

" Take care protect your sister love you". That's what her mother had said her father had said " Be brave, be strong my little rainbow love you".'

That was it. seven words that were forever forgotten from her mother and nine from father.

" You won't let me die like them". Scootaloo said tears welling in her eyes.

Rainbow snapped out of her daze,looked at her sister and hugged her as tears ran down her sisters face.

" I may not have known them very long but I miss them. I wish I had known them like you".

" Then it would hurt even more".

Everyone watched the two siblings. They were all each other had and everyone noticed Rainbow was a mother, father and sister all in one.

" Now wipe your eyes and show me a smile that's always on your little face". Rainbow said

" You sound like a father". Scootaloo said laughing

" There you go". Rainbow said smiling

Rainbow cleared her throat and changed her attitude. " And once Pinkie, Kiwi, Rarity, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo were safe me and Fluttershy looped e looped and bam caught you right in the knick of time". Rainbow said landing next to Twilight.

Everyone was shocked on how Rainbow just changed but no one said anything.

" Yes Rainbow I was there and I am very grateful". Twilight replied and gasped

" A manticore"! Twilight shouted

" There's a small one to"! I shouted

" We gotta stop them"! Twilight shouted

" We'll take the smaller one"! I shouted and noticed Skylar wasn't with us on the ground.

Ours charged at Sweetie Belle and she turned around and bucked him in the face.

" In your face".Sweetie Belle said only for the beast to growl in her face making her mane go all poofy

" How do I look". Sweetie Belle asked posing.

" Amazing". I said laughing.

" Stop". Skylar said but her voice was not heard.

" Watch this". Apple Bloom said as she jumped on the beast.

" This seemed better in my head"! Apple Bloom shouted as the beast threw her off

" Stop". Skylar said again but no one heard her again.

" My turn". Scootaloo said running around to make the beast dizzy. Unfortunately the beast smacked her with his tail sending her flying and Star to cry out her name.

" Scootaloo"!

" Stop". Skylar said louder but to no avail.

" We'll charge together on three. Three"! I shouted and all five of us charged.

" Stop"! Skylar shouted getting in front of us.

Sky then walked up to the beast and we all hid out faces and closed out eyes as we saw the beasts paw go up.

" Your okay". Skylar said making is look and see her rubbing a paw

The beast opened his hand and there was a splinter in it.

" You poor baby. I'll help you". Skylar said

" Poor"? Scootaloo said

" This might hurt so don't smack me". Sky said as she grabbed the splinter and pulled it out making the beast growl and pick up Skylar.

" Sky"! Scootaloo and I shouted only for the beast to lick her.

" You weren't trying to hurt us were you". Sky said and we walked past.

" So how'd you guys do"? I ask

" We did just fine". Twilight said as Skylar and Fluttershy walked by

" How'd you know Sky"? I ask

" I just sorta knew and sometimes it just takes kindness". Sky said smiling

" Ugh my eyes need a rest from all this muck". Rarity said

It suddenly went dark and Rarity said " Well I didn't mean that literally".

" The elements could be right in front of us and we wouldn't even know it". Twilight said

" I think I stepped in something". Apple Jack said lifting up her hoof and Fluttershy screamed

" It's just mud". Apple Jack said then screamed also as she heard the tree growl.

" Aah"! Everyone screamed and continued until they heard Pinkie and Kiwi.

" Huh"? Everyone said confused on why the sisters were laughing.

Kiwi and Pinkie started making funny noises and laughed again.

" Kiwi don't just stand there run"! I shouted worried she'd get hurt.

" Silly don't you see"? Kiwi asked

" When I a little filly and the sun was going..". Kiwi and Pinkie sang together

" Please tell there not". I said

" The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown"... The sisters continued.

" They are". Sweetie Belle said

" I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw, but Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all".

" Then what is"? Rainbow Dash asked curious.

" She said, Pinkie, Kiwi you gotta stand up tall. Learn to face your fears you'll see that they can't hurt you and just laugh to make them disappear.

Pinkie and Kiwi started laughing and the faces on the trees started disappearing.

" Giggle at the ghostly guffaw, Crack up at the creepy, whoop it up with the weepy, chortle at the kooky, snortle at the spooky.

They all laughed at a tree and saw the faces disappear one by one.

" And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna hahahah...laaaaaaaaaaaaauuugghhh.

They all fell to the ground laughing.

They continued until they came a stream going fast.

" How are we going to cross this"? Pinkie asked

They all suddenly heard someone moping and peeked behind a bush and noticed it was a sea monster.

" What a world, what a world". The monster cried

" Excuse me sir why are you crying"? Twilight asked

" Well I don't know I was just sitting here minding my own business when this giant cloud of purple just went whisk past me and ripped of my entire mustache clean off". The monster said bending down to show his cut off mustache. " And now I look simply horrid"! The monster cried falling into the water splashing all of us.

" Oh give me a break. I've faced worse then that". Rainbow said

" Tell me about it". Scootaloo said

" That's all the fuss is about". AJ said

" Why of course it is"! Rarity said " How can you be so insensitive. Aww look at him. Such luminescent scales".

" I'm with Rarity on this". Sweetie Belle said " It's horrible when your mane gets cut".

" I know". The monster sniffed.

" And your expertly coiffed mane". Sweetie Belle added

" Oh I know, I know". He said

" Your fabulous manicure". Rarity said

" It's so true"!

" All ruined because your mustache was cut off". Sweetie Belle said

" It's true, I'm hideous"!

" We cannot let such a crime again fabulousity go uncorrected". Rarity said as she and Sweetie walked up to the creature and each pulled a scale out.

" What did you do that for"?!

Rarity and Sweetie Belle raised the scales.

" What are you...". Twilight started but didn't finish as she saw the sisters to cut their tails causing the monster to faint. Rarity used her magic to place them where the monsters mustache was.

"Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful." The Monster exclaimed happy waking up to see his mustache.

"You look smashing." Said Rarity.

"Oh, Sweets, your beautiful tail..." I said

"Oh. It's fine, it'll grow back plus I good like this". Sweetie Belle replied

"So would the mustache." Muttered Rainbow Dash

"We can cross now. Let's go. Ah!" Twilight said, as she started to cross.

"Allow me." Said the monster, lifting them on to his back.

"There it is, the ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony. We made it! " Said Twilight, with me beside her.

"Twilight,Starnight wait for us!" Said Applejack

"We're almost there." I said only for me to almost fall of a cliff... " Whoa!"

"What's with you and falling off cliffs today?" Joked Rainbow Dash as she pulled Twilight up by the tail while Scootaloo said " Maybe you'll have a cliff as a cutie mark".

"I don't know" Moaned Twilight.

" Haha very funny Scoots". I say

"Now what?" Pinkie amd Kiwi sighed, seeing the bridge was out on both sides and was against a cliff

"Duh." Said Rainbow Dash, fluttering her wings a bit

"Oh yeah." Said Pinkie.

" How will I help"? Scootaloo asked

" Like this". Rainbow said picking up her sister, dived down, grabbed a rope in her mouth a d setting her sister down and handing her the rope on the other side while she dived back and grabbed the second rope.

"Scootaloo..." Whispered a mysterious voice.

" Who's there"? Scootaloo asked frightened and was about to turn to her sister only for smoke to come and block her from seeing her sister

"Scootaloo..." It said again.

"Scootaloo Dash!"

" Show yourself"! Scootaloo shouting trying to be brave as he voice shook.

"We've been eagerly awaiting the arrival of future best flyer in Equestria." The leader said

"Who"? Scootaloo questioned,

"Why, you, of course." It said as if it was obvious.

"Really? But how can I be if I can't fly"? Scootaloo asked fluttering her tiny wings.

" That's why we want you to join us young flier. We could make you the best future flyer "The leader started.

"Really."! Scootaloo shouted excited

"Swiftest ever" It continued

" That'd be so cool"! She responded.

" Toughest flyer in all the land." She continued.

" Do you think I'd be able to"?

" Yes." Said the leader.

" YES! Sign me up. Just let me tie this bridge real quick so my friends can get across and then we have a deal." She said forgetting why she was here.

"No! It's them or us." Screamed the leader, getting in the young fliers way

"Scoots, what's taking so long? Oh no. Scoot! Don't listen to them." I shouted seeing the Shadows

"Well?" Asked the Leader.

"You... Thank you! For the offer, I mean, but I'm going,to say no. I have an amazing sister to help me be a great flier and I have friends to help and would never leave". Replied Scootaloo remembering why she was here, confusing the Shadow ponies as she tied the rope.

The smoke cleared and Scootaloo saw her sister had tied the rope also.

" You ready squirt"? Rainbow asked

" Yeah I am". Scootaloo replied smiling

The others cheered once they saw Dash's come back.

"See? I'd never leave my friends hangin'." Said Rainbow while Scootaloo said " I would never leave my friends when they need me".


	4. Chapter 4

Starnights Pov ( An- The Pov will go from Stars and Normal)

We all quickly ran into the ancient palace hoping the solution to their fears laid within.

"Whoa. Come on, Twilight. Isn't this what you've been waitin' for? " Said Applejack as she looked up at the elements along with the others.

"The Elements of Harmony, we've found them." Said an excited and relieved Twilight.

"Careful, careful!" Twilight shouted as Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Skylar lowered the elements down.

"Two..four..six..eight..ten..There's only 10!" Said a confused Pinkie.

"Where's the 11th and 12th?" Asked a worried Rainbow Dash.

"The book said: when the 10 are present, a spark will cause the 11th and 12th Elements to be revealed." Recited Twilight.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean" Said AJ not understanding, being an earth pony.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea. Stand back. I don't know what will happen." She said, getting ready to ignite her magic while the others left.

"Come on now, y'all. She needs to concentrate." Said Applejack as she lead the others out.

The young siblings were about to follow except they noticed I wasn't following.

" Star aren't ya comin"? Apple Bloom asked

" No. I'm staying with my sister. You go". I said

" Be careful". Skylar said as they all left.

" You don't have to stay". Twilight said

" We're in this together sis". I replied

"Alright just concrete on your magic if you need help I'll help".

I just nodded and did as my sister had instructed.

Twilight and I were so deep in concentration, that we failed to notice the stream of raw magic slithering past us into the Elements, disrupting them into a vortex.

"Aah!" We yelled when we saw what happened.

"Twilight! StarNight"! Yelled everypony when they heard us yell.

"The Elements!" Yelled Twilight, as she and I jumped in hope of reclaiming them, instead disappearing with them.

"Twilight?"

" Star"?!

"What?"

"Where did they go?"

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

They all asked aloud at once, frantically searching for two sisters and the missing Elements.

"Twilight, StarNight where are you?" AJ yelled out more to herself then any pony else.

"Look!" Shouted Rarity, pointing at a tower.

"Come on!" Yelled Rainbow Dash, worried for her friends as she flew off ahead of the others.

Twilight and I coughed and gasped for air as we landed hard on the old stone floor. Nightmare Moon looked down at the floored sister, and laughed at her evilly.

"Hmph!" Said Twilight as she prepared to charge her enemy while I did the same

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" Nightmare Moon said sarcastically as both of us charged her, before teleporting behind her..

Twilight groaned. "Just one spark. Come on, come on." Says Twilight as she pushed every bit of her magic into making a spark. I saw Twilight was struggling and made some magic then placing my horn on Twilight's giving her more magic

"Aah!" We screamed as we were roughly pushed away by Nightmare Moon, but Twilight still managing to ignite a spark.

"No, no!" Shouted a scared Nightmare moon as she looked down at the Elements. They looked to be activated, when they suddenly fizzled out.

"But... where's the 11th and 12th Elements?!" Gasped a shocked Twilight.

"Muhhaha! You little foal! Thinking you could defeat me? Now you will never see your princess, or your sun! The night will last forever!" Laughed the evil mare as she reared up and smashed the stone elements.

" Don't worry guys were coming, Were here, Were coming Star, Twilight". I heard everypony say.

Twilight gasped in sudden realization. " You think you can destroy The Elements of Harmony just like that? Well, you're wrong, because the spirits of The Elements of Harmony are right here."

We were all behind Twilight as she said this.

"What?" Gaped Nightmare Moon.

"Applejack, and Apple Bloom who reassured me and my sister when we were in doubt, represents the spirit of... honesty!" Suddenly pieces of stone swirled around them and they both smiled at each other

"Fluttershy and Skylar who tamed the two manticores with there compassion, represents the spirit of... kindness!The same happened to Fluttershy and Skylar.

"Pinkie and Kiwi Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of... laughter!

"Rarity, and Sweetie Belle who calmed a sorrowful serpent with a meaningful gift represents the spirit of... generosity!"

"And Rainbow and Scootaloo Dash, who could not abandon their friends for heart's desire, represents the spirit of... loyalty!" She finished dealing with. "The spirits of these 10 ponies got us through every challenge you threw at us."

"You still don't have the 11th and 12th Elements! The spark didn't work!" Said Nightmare Moon, still unconvinced.

"But it did! A different kind of spark. I felt it the very moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you. My own sister managed to stay with me and make her own friends spark ignited inside me and my sister when we realized that you all... are our friends! You see, Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the... the spark, that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the 11th and 12th element: the element of...magic! " Said Twilight.

As suddenly the elements appeared on them, Twilights took the form of crown. They each were lifted up in to the air, where each of the powers combined and shot toward Nightmare Moon.

"Nooo! Nooo!" Screamed Nightmare Moon.

"Ugh, my head." Said Rainbow.

"Everypony okay? Asked AJ.

"Oh, thank goodness. " Gushed Rarity, looking at her restored tail while Sweetie Belle " It looked better cut".

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely." Replied Fluttershy.

"I know! I'll never part with it again. " Sighed Rarity, dreamily.

"No. Your necklace. It looks just like your cutie mark!" Said Fluttershy.

"What? Ooh. So does yours. " Replied Rarity.

Fluttershy gasped.

"Look at mine! Look at mine!" Bounced Pinkie.

"Aw yeah." Said Rainbow.

" Look at ours"! Scootaloo shouted making the older ponies to stare at there siblings necklaces.

Scootaloo's was a scooter with wings sitting below it.

" Look Rainbow! It's a scooter"! Scootaloo shouted at her sister.

Rainbow stared at her sister and realized how much her necklace represented her actually scooter. Rainbow then looked at the other siblings and realized there necklaces were their cutie marks in the future. It made sense since Rainbows and every ponies were there cutie mark. Rainbow looked at Twilight who noticed and winked.

Apple Blooms was red apple with pink flower on the top of it.

" Look at it sis ain't it amazing". Apple Bloom said excited

Sweetie Belle's was a black musical note.

" Wow it's beautiful". Sweetie Belle said

Stars had a big star in the middle of a black moon.

" Look at mine Twilight! It's amazing"! I shouted happily

Skylar's was a blue cloud with a rain drop coming down.

" Wow this is so cool"! Skylar shouted

Kiwi's was a piece of pie with some whipped cream and a kiwi along with a cherry on top.

" Yum I wish I could eat it". Kiwi said

"Gee, Twilight! I thought you were just spoutin' a lot of hooey, but I reckon we really do represent the Elements of Friendship. " Commented AJ.

"Indeed you do. "Said a mysterious voice

"Princess Celestia!" Gasped Twilight.

"Twilight Sparkle, my faithful student, I knew you could do it!"

"But...you told us it was all an old pony tale." Said Twilight.

"I told you that you needed to make some friends, nothing more. I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her, but you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart. Now if only another will as well. Princess Luna! " Said Princess Celestia.

Princess Luna Gasped.

"It has been a thousand years since I have seen you like this. Time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together, little sister." Said Celestia.

"Whoa!" Said Pinkie.

"I'm so sorry! I missed you so much, big sister!" Said Luna.

"I've missed you, too." Replied Celestia.

"Hey, you know what this calls for?" Said Pinkie Pie. "A party!"

The area was alive with music and cheering ponies. Spike ran up and hugged me and Twilight

Celestia and Twilight were some things discussing things.

"Why so glum, my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?" Asked Celestia.

"That's just it. Just when I learned how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them." Said Twilight " And my sister has made friends also and now she also has to leave".

I looked back and saw all the ten ponies I had made friends with. I didn't want to leave but if Twilight left then so would I. Princess Celestia looked at the younger sister of her protégée. She saw the young pony look back at her friends and she couldn't allow her to be unhappy.

"Spike, take a note, please. I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle and her sister StarNight Velvet shall take on a new mission for Equestria. Twilight must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville while her sister StarNight will stay as well and continue her adventure". Recited Celestia.

"Oh thank you, Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!" Said Twilight.

" I get to stay"! I shouted happily.

" Yes my little pony you do". Celestia said smiling at the young filly.

" I'm staying"! I shouted again as my friends gathered around me and smiled.

"Isn't this exciting? Are you excited, cause I'm excited I've never been so excited, well, except for the time that I went but I mean really..." rambled Pinkie Pie

We all laughed at Pinkie. This was just the beginning of my journey and I was glad I had such amazing friends to do it with.


End file.
